O Espectro de Jupiter
by Spectre from Jupiter
Summary: Um ano após a morte do Comediante, a Espectral I recebe uma caixa contendo documentos, fotos e uma carta de amor. Como arrependimentos de crimes e sentimentos não revelados de uma vida inteira podem caber numa carta escrita a mão por um homem de guerras?
1. Chapter 1

_**NOTA:**__ Essa fanfiction não tem nenhum interesse ou apoio comercial nem há intenção de fazer apologia à violência contra mulher, homem, idoso e etc._

_Como mostrarei no decorrer do conto, o sofrimento de quem fez coisas erradas sempre estarão presentes e como a vida é um jogo onde o GAME OVER é a única certeza._

_Escrevi isso porque sou muito fã da Graphic Novel, simplesmente considero Eddie e Sally um casal perfeito que não deu certo devido a decisões erradas, ações sem pensar e o fato de não se dizer aquilo que pensa._

_Tenho certeza que o Comediante amou a Espectral I do jeito louco dele, mas amou. Mas isso não desculpa o fato dele ter tentado estuprá-la, o que considero o pior dos atos contra quem quer que seja, cuja punição deveria ser a morte._

_Não tem perdão._

_Não tenho certeza de quantos capítulos a fic terá, mas o plano é que isto seja como um livro de memórias da Sally, que com certeza deve ter muitas histórias pra contar._

_Os personagens de Watchmen pertencem a DC Comics (que amo) e foram criados por Alan Moore e Dave Gibbons exceto os claramente introduzidos por mim nessa fantasia de fã._

_Fic NC 17, com palavrões e linguagem explícita. Mistura acontecimentos do HQ e do filme e seus especiais e extras, além de coisas da minha cabeça._

_Crianças, vão assistir Os Incríveis e Procurando Nemo, ou ler Peter Pan._

_Espero que gostem, por favor revisem, me digam o que pensam de bom e de ruim._

_Obrigada pela atenção._

* * *

**O Espectro de Jupiter**

Era primavera de 1986, e Sally Júpiter, a lendária heroína Espectral dos anos 40, estava sentada confortavelmente numa cadeira de praia em Malibu, sozinha, contemplando aqueles jovens vigorosos correndo de um lado para o outro, se exercitando, namorando ou simplesmente tomando sol e apreciando aquele belíssimo mar azul.

Por volta do meio dia, a moça que a acompanhava em sua viagem correu desesperada em sua procura.

- Sally! Sally! Sally! – gritou a moça.

- Sou velha, mas não sou surda Berta. – respondeu Sally enquanto tentava se levantar da cadeira, sem sucesso.

A moça chegou perto, quase chorando e se ajoelhou em frente à Espectral.

- O que foi criatura?! – Sally se assustou ao ver a expressão de espanto nas feições da moça.

- Veja o que acabou de chegar! Olha isso! – então lhe mostrou uma caixa marrom.

- O que é isso? – Sally ficou intrigada do porque de todo aquele alvoroço por uma simples caixa.

- Um homem do governo veio trazer. Veja o remetente!

Quando os olhos claros da velha pousaram no remetente, seu coração quase parou e sua vista escureceu.

- Oh meu Deus! – Sally deixou escapar um sussurro antes de pegar rapidamente a caixa das mãos de Berta e mandar que ela a deixasse só.

O sol brilhava forte e parecia que todas as pessoas da praia tinham sumido no momento que ela leu novamente e com calma:

_De Edward Morgan Blake Para Sally "Jupiter" Juspeczyk. __CONFIDENCIAL_.

Com mãos trêmulas ela abriu cuidadosamente a caixa que fora lacrada várias vezes.

Finalmente aberta, revelou a ela vários envelopes brancos, um em especial era grosso e tinha um coração mal desenhado com lápis de cor vermelho e as iniciais E & S em tinta azul dentro deste coração, e ela subentendeu que se tratava de uma carta de amor. Uma coisa totalmente inesperada e muito estranha vinda de Edward Blake, o Comediante.

O coração de Sally parecia que ia sair pela boca e ela temeu ter um infarto e morrer sem saber o que tinha escrito na carta.

Na caixa também tinham alguns papéis com o carimbo do condado de Nova York que ela não olhou com muito interesse e um fino álbum que ela não abriu imediatamente.

Foi direto no envelope com o coração vermelho e o abriu. Nele tinham várias folhas, era uma grande carta escrita à mão.

_Nova York, 22 de setembro de 1985_

_Sally_

_Se essa carta chegou às suas mãos, com certeza eu devo estar morto. Eu sei que isso vai acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde porque eu vi o que não devia. Por isso me preveni e escrevi pra você porque não tenho coragem de ir te ver, sinto muito, mas eu tenho muito, muito... Medo da sua reação. _

Ela arregalou os olhos. Ele admitindo que tinha medo?!

_Não fique triste nem chore, e também não pare de ler por aqui. Pelo amor de Deus!_

Ela parou e uma lágrima quente rolou pelo seu rosto marcado de rugas e cheio de maquiagem forte. "- Oh Eddie, como você pôde me pedir pra não chorar por você?! Como você pôde ir embora sem me ver uma última vez?" – ela pensou e chorou alto por alguns minutos que pareceram horas que se arrastavam dolorosamente.

Depois ela se forçou a continuar a ler.

_Tenho tanto pra te contar que a minha cabeça de velho dói só de me esforçar pra tentar lembrar tudo._

Ela sorriu por entre as lágrimas.

_Mas vou tentar ser bonzinho e escrever tudo o que eu sinto neste momento._

_Não pare de ler Sal, por favor, sei que você, mais do que qualquer pessoa no mundo inteiro, tem o direito e a razão pra nem se preocupar com o que tenho a dizer, mas peço que continue lendo._

Nesse instante ela pensou que ia morrer de tristeza.

_Em primeiro lugar, deixe-me contar como me senti a primeira vez que ouvi falar de você. _

Ela teve que sorrir novamente enquanto limpava as lágrimas. Ele iria narrar para ela coisas que nunca tinha sido capaz sequer de falar em voz alta sozinho num quarto?

_Eu tava dando um jeito nuns bandidinhos mequetrefes nas docas quando ouvi falar numa gostosa que seduzia os ladrões pra depois descer o braço neles. _

Ela sorriu largamente.

_Fiquei muito interessado em vê-la e logo o Hollis me procurou nas docas onde eu apavorava, falando num tal grupo de heróis mascarados que ele tava fazendo parte e me queria no bando. A minha primeira pergunta foi: "A bonitona de amarelo vai estar no grupo?" E ele me respondeu: "Ela já está!" e fui logo disparando: "Tô dentro cara!" Sem mais enrolação. Eu não podia perder a chance de te ver de perto._

Ela sorriu e limpou novamente as lágrimas que teimavam em cair sem parar, manchando o papel. A praia foi esvaziando, pois o céu começou a ficar nublado. Não chovia muito na Califórnia, ela bem sabia, mas o céu estava escurecendo rapidamente. Então ela voltou sua atenção novamente para a carta.

_Nossa Senhora! Quando te vi, quase não acreditei que pudesse existir uma mulher tão linda como você. Sal, você tinha um corpo de me fazer desmaiar de desejo, eu ficava todo aceso! _

Ela sabia que ele sempre a achou a mulher mais gostosa do mundo, ele tinha dito isso a ela várias vezes enquanto estavam fazendo amor, durante o tempo em que foram amantes.

_Ainda lembro do teu perfume. Não leve na maldade, mas você me deixa louco até hoje!_

"- Você não me viu muitas vezes depois que eu envelheci não é mesmo?" Ela abriu um sorriso largo.

_Lembra da festa de Natal em 39? _

"- Ah se lembro Eddie!" ela fechou os olhos e quase pode sentir o cheiro do pernil assado misturado ao do charuto dele. O barulho da risada sexy da Silhouette enquanto futucava as asas do Traça e deixando este, furioso.

_Eu fiquei te cercando a festa inteira e aquele seu agente irritante me olhando torto. Careca ridículo!_

Ela sempre soube que o Eddie nunca fora com a cara do Laurence Schexnayder e vice versa. Pareciam sempre disputá-la.

_Naquela noite eu te puxei pra dançar, lembra? E você tinha medo de que eu pisasse o teu pé porque eu era muito grande e pesado. Você riu tanto quando percebeu que eu era um pé de valsa! Ainda posso ouvir você rindo com a cabeça encostada no meu peito. Você tão pequenininha, nem chegava à altura do meu ombro. Tempo bom Sally._

Ela chorou novamente. Ele dançava tão bem que ela se sentiu flutuar outra vez naqueles braços fortes e quentes como naquela noite de Natal.

_E as fotos que tiravam da gente?_

Em toda foto dos Minutemen ele sempre dava um jeito de sair ao lado dela, vide a foto mais famosa do grupo na qual ele ficou ajoelhado, mas saiu pertinho dela. E na noite da festa ele sempre a agarrava ou corria pra perto dela quando o fotógrafo parecia preparar a câmera.

_Sabe, tenho um porta-retrato com aquele recorte de jornal onde aparecemos eu e você agarradinhos dançando. Sempre formamos um belo casal não é Sally?! Admita gata!_

_Se não fosse aquela monstruosidade que aprontei com você e também outras merdas que andei dizendo, vendo e fazendo desde que aconteceu, garanto que estaríamos casados até hoje! Garanto! No tô brincando ou te zoando!_

Ela largou a carta, que caiu em seu colo e levou ambas as mãos ao peito, novamente num pranto de fazer dó se alguém a visse. "- Como você pôde me dizer isso só agora?! Como pôde brincar assim comigo Edward?" Ela demorou muito para se recompor do choque dessas palavras. Ele nunca tinha falado em casamento ou que poderia mantê-la junto a ele, e também tinha toda aquela confusão na época das guerras, tanto a Mundial quanto a do Vietnã. Mas agora que ela tinha certeza que ele havia pensado nisso uma dor afiada percorreu o corpo da pobre velhinha. Ele estava morto e não havia volta.

Sally decidiu ir para dentro da casa que Dan e Laurie alugaram para as férias dela porque um vento frio começou a soprar e ela sabia que precisava de uma cama próxima de si para poder se jogar quando lesse mais da carta dele.

Entrou calada na casa, sem ajuda de Berta, e num sinal de "não" fez a moça se afastar enquanto caminhava para seu quarto segurando firmemente a caixa.

Espalhando o conteúdo da caixa em cima da cama, ela se sentou e pegou a carta novamente. Seus olhos foram logo pra parte na qual tinha parado. Ela não ia agüentar ler tudo novamente.

_É muito difícil pra eu falar disso, e só com você eu posso tentar. Só com você, a única que me viu sorrindo alegre e com amor. A única que viu que o Comediante também sabia sorrir de verdade, sem deboche ou sarcasmo._

Ela se sentiu única e especial outra vez.

_Lembro de cada detalhe infame daquele meu ato podre, eu era muito babaca naquela época, muito novo, muito burro e como era acostumado a não ser rejeitado nunca, eu fiquei furioso, puto da vida e... você me bateu também, e isso, ah mãe do Céu, isso martela na minha cabeça até hoje!_

"- Na minha também Eddie! Na minha também!" ela passou a mão esquerda na testa enrugada.

_Não, não tô tentando achar desculpas ou o que quer que seja pra aliviar minha culpa, o que eu fiz foi burrice e não tem perdão. Estupro é o pior crime que pode existir e acredite e mim Sally, por Deus: aquela foi a primeira e única vez que tentei algo assim! A única vez!_

_Eu disse isso pra nossa Laurie uma vez quando ela me perguntou, e ela me jogou um copo de whisky na cara no meio de um monte de gente importante._

_Aquelas pessoas que se danassem, eu nem liguei pra elas, mas ver a carinha da Laurie, que é sua cópia fiel, versão morena graças a mim é claro, bêbada, triste e furiosa daquele jeito..._

_Ela me olhou estarrecida do mesmo jeito que você me olhou depois que eu tentei te estup... que eu te machuquei! E isso me fez perceber como é grande essa mancha do meu, do nosso passado!_

_Eu chorei Sally, eu chorei tanto! E eu não sou homem de chorar e você bem sabe disso._

Sally sabia muito bem e também chorou quando se lembrou do Jon trazendo Laurie nos braços, bêbada, suja e gritando maldições ao próprio pai, sem saber da verdade completa. "- Se arrependimento matasse, eu já teria morrido muito antes de você Eddie!

_Estuprar é pior que matar e graças a Justiça Encapuzada eu não cometi esse ato demoníaco contra a pessoa que se tornou meu mundo desde então._

Ela chorou desesperadamente ante a esta revelação. Ficou repetindo "a pessoa que se tornou meu mundo desde então" várias vezes até que a curiosidade a fez voltar a ler. As emoções de toda uma vida contidas em algumas linhas escritas com a caligrafia forte e feia de um homem de guerras como ele, falando de arrependimentos, sentimentos ocultos e desejos não realizados era de um impacto devastador nela.

_Eu não esperava que sua reação fosse aquela, já que eu achava que teus sorrisos magníficos eram um indício de alguma atração que você sentia por mim. Bobo engano, você simplesmente era fofa e gentil com todos por lá._

_Eu não percebi isso, e quebrei a cara, quer dizer, J. E. a quebrou._

_Sinto tanto pesar por aquela malvadeza, por cada soco e chute que eu te dei, você tão frágil e delicada, tão macia. _

_Sally, você ainda me odeia tanto quando pensa nisso? _

Ela se lembrou do jeito que eles tinham se olhado depois da foto. Ela o olhou com desejo antes de entrar na sala dos troféus, ele sempre foi lindo, lindo demais.

Ela o desejou naquela noite. Desejou saber o que havia embaixo daquela roupa ridícula de palhaço que não marcava o corpo dele. Desejava saber se aquele bruto poderia ser delicado e sensível na cama.

Desgraçado olhar. Ela provou do punho dele e de seu próprio sangue e lágrimas naquela noite.

"- Não entendo como te rejeitei depois daquele beijo no pescoço e daquele gemido no meu ouvido. Eu não esperava que sua reação fosse tão violenta. Eu nunca gostei de ser dominada, e não me senti pronta pra deixar que você exercesse poder sobre mim. Fazia tanto tempo que alguém não me tocava, e eu não queria que fosse rápido, não queria que fosse ali. Por que reagimos daquela forma Eddie? Por que tinha que acontecer logo com a gente? Porque você tinha que revidar meu soco? Por que eu te soquei?! Oh Deus! Oh Eddie, por que tinha de acontecer justo com nós dois?!"

Ela ficou falando baixinho, como que se quisesse que ele voltasse do além para responder-lhe esta pergunta. Somente esta!

_Queria tanto ouvir de você a resposta pra isso, queria tanto poder ter coragem de falar com você sem medos, reservas ou vergonha e machismo sobre o que eu sentia e sinto até hoje por você. Queria falar sobre várias coisas, porque, sobretudo por isso, pela tentativa de estupro, EU ME ODEIO!_

_

* * *

_

_**Continua no próximo capítulo.**  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Brigadu pelo coment Yasmim!!!

Watchmen é perfeito, mas eu mudaria N coisas pra me agradar hehehehe

* * *

**Continuação...**

**O Espectro de Jupiter  
**

Ela engoliu em seco e suspirou. Lágrimas molhavam todo o seu rosto e ela deitou na cama, pensando em tudo o que leu.

Alguns minutos depois, tentou voltar a ler a carta, mas não conseguiu e se encolheu na cama tremendo, e finalmente adormeceu.

Não choveu, só escureceu mais cedo naquele dia.

Preocupada com Sally, Berta foi até a porta do quarto e constatou que não estava trancada.

Andando na pontinha dos pés ela viu que Sally dormia profundamente em meio àqueles papéis e resolveu deixá-la como estava. Berta sabia muito bem o que Edward Blake significava para ela, já tinha visto todas as fotos dele que Sally escondia num fundo falso da gaveta do criado-mudo.

Alguns minutos antes da meia-noite, Sally acordou. Não sonhara, parecia que tinha acabado de pegar no sono e se sentiu invadida por uma nostalgia avassaladora. Viu o perfume homônimo que Adrian Veidt tinha lhe mandado há uns meses atrás e lembrou-se o que ele tinha feito com Eddie.

Se ele não tivesse assassinado o Comediante pelo bem da humanidade, será que as coisas agora seriam diferentes?

Será que eles teriam esclarecido tudo?

Enquanto essa pergunta ecoava em sua cabeça, ela lembrou do que leu no jornal, sobre o Diário de Rorschach. Ela concordava com aquele maluco, odiava Adrian Veidt!

Então pegou o perfume com ódio e jogou na parede. O frasco espatifou-se em milhares de pedaços e espalhou a fragrância por todo o quarto.

Aquele cheiro doce e ao mesmo tempo forte que o perfume tinha, a envolveu numa nuvem de pesar e rapidamente ela pegou a carta e respirando fundo, recomeçou a ler.

_O Hollis nem me olhava mais na cara depois que tudo aconteceu, a Silhouette voou em cima de mim pra me bater no meio da rua, mas o Dollar Bill segurou ela. O J.E nem se fala, ele queria me matar!_

_Depois, o teu agente me disse que você não daria queixa de mim se eu saísse do grupo, e eu aceitei de cara. Ninguém gostava de mim mesmo, só você, mas depois daquilo, achei que você tinha toda a razão de me odiar, então resolvi sair logo, sem alarde e me joguei na vida. Não vou te contar tudo o que eu fiz de ruim depois disso, senão você não iria agüentar ler e quando você tentasse ler, pingaria sangue no teu colo, na tua casa, enfim... esse cretino desgraçado aqui não quer te traumatizar mais do que já traumatizou. _

_Você não foi pra guerra Sally, e nem a Laurie, por serem mulheres, e agradeço a Deus por isso! Porque se vocês vissem o que eu vi, e tivessem de fazer o que eu fiz, o restante de inocência que vocês nem imaginam que ainda tem seria esmagada, completamente destruída e sumiria em meio àquele monte de corpos e àquela mistura nojenta de sangue e lama._

Ela ficou parada, chocada, imaginando o porquê de ele não querer contar a ela. Devia ser mesmo horrível.

Quando ela soube que ele havia assassinado a sangue frio uma vietnamita grávida de um filho dele, em 75, ela quis morrer. Passou mal enquanto Jon Osterman, ou melhor, o doutor Manhattan lhe contava, e ele mesmo a socorreu. Enquanto passava mal e Laurie ficava desesperada, Sally conseguiu pedir segredo sobre isso a ele. Se Laurie soubesse de mais este crime, jamais poderia vir a gostar de Eddie, se algum dia Sally fosse corajosa o suficiente pra contar-lhe que ele era seu verdadeiro pai.

_Quando eu soube que você tinha casado com aquele careca feioso, me subiu um ódio tão grande, porque eu não podia fazer merda nenhuma, que tomei um porre tão grande, mas tão grande, que me lembro de ter ficado três dias bebendo sem parar. Bebi tanto que precisei tomar soro num hospital depois._

_Ver as fotos de vocês, sorrindo, junto de todos os Minutemen, me dava nojo Sally, nojo!_

_No lugar daquele idiota, tinha que ser eu, deveria ser eu! _

_Eu sempre fui mais bonito, mais charmoso, mais tudo que ele! Você podia até ter casado com o J. E. se ele não fosse gay., mas com aquele aeroporto de mosquito?! Você tão linda, tão alegre e tão sensual e... com ele?!_

_E eu não podia fazer nada, só tentar me conformar porque fui eu que fiz merda, fui eu que te bati e te machuquei de muitas formas._

_Você não pode imaginar como isso dói. Ter feito você sofrer daquele jeito tão bruto, tão primitivo, e... ahhhh, Sally eu te amo!_

_Eu te amo tanto, nunca deixei de te amar, nunca! Mesmo com você me rejeitando a cada vez que ficávamos juntos e quando eu dizia ou fazia alguma idiotice. Mesmo com você me abandonando tantas e tantas vezes. Eu não tinha razão nenhuma pra me sentir no direito de reclamar mesmo. Eu mendigava teu amor e você me dava de boa vontade. Você é a mulher mais gentil do mundo. Depois do que fiz com você, você ainda conseguia me amar daquele jeito tão romântico, tão inacreditável, tão... era como um sonho pra mim! Tá, você nunca disse com todas as letras que me amava, mas eu sei que, pelo menos em alguns momentos, acho que na maioria deles, você me amou de verdade. Eu sei disso._

Ela lia freneticamente, como se estes fossem seus últimos instantes de vida. Ela soluçava tanto que tremia e respirava com dificuldade. Ele a amava, a amava. Ela sempre soube, sempre.

Ele tinha dito isso todas em as vezes que eles se encontravam, todas as vezes que faziam amor e em todas as vezes que brigavam. Ele sempre fazia questão de que ela soubesse que ele a amava. Talvez por culpa pelo que tinha feito e 1940 ou talvez porque era verdade mesmo.

Ele inúmeras vezes implorou pelo amor dela com declarações secretas ao resto do mundo, ele pedia de joelhos que ela dissesse que o amava, mas ela não disse, ela nunca disse e agora provava o amargo sabor do arrependimento mortal.

_Nenhuma mulher nunca fez um carinho inocente em mim, só você. Só você ficava acariciando minhas costas por horas, ouvindo minha respiração. Só quando eu tava com você eu largava o maldito charuto porque você não gostava de fumaça. Só quando eu tava com você eu não pensava em sair quebrando tudo. Você me acalmava, oh Sally, como me arrependo de ter sido tão violento com você! Foi covardia, uma puta covardia!_

Ela respirou fundo, nem mesmo ele esquecia o fato. Sempre dava um jeito de relembrar a dor. Talvez isso os tenha afastado durante toda a vida.

_Eu tô me lembrando agora do dia que te achei naquele hotel em Cancun. Eu tinha te seguido por semanas, e quando um informante meu disse que você tinha ficado sozinha num hotel porque seu maridinho teve que atender um cliente especial e não podia adiar, eu vi a minha chance de finalmente falar com você. Já tinha quase 10 anos que não nos falávamos, a Guerra tinha acabado e o meu amor tava queimando em mim. Eu precisava pelo menos do teu perdão. Mas você nunca me perdoou né Sally?_

_Você me amou, você se entregou a mim, mas nunca teve coragem de assumir isso em público, nunca pôde dizer em alto e bom som pra todos que nos conhecem que você me amava! Eu entendo Sal, eu entendo. _

Ela nunca tinha dito pra ninguém além do Laurence e do Hollis, que ela tinha se entregado a ele. O Hollis se espantou e ficou furioso com ela por vários anos, mas sabia de todo o romance, já o Laurence pensava que tinha sido uma vez só. Ela nunca pôde admitir que o amava. Era muita vergonha, ela se sentia uma criminosa, uma maldita traidora. Amar o homem que tentou estuprá-la.

_Lembra quando eu cheguei lá no hotel, no final da tarde, todo cheiroso, arrumado e com rosas vermelhas nas mãos? Nada mais clichê não é?_

Ela sorriu. Ela sentiu o coração afundar no peito. Lembrando daquele dia, ela não podia fazer nada além de sorrir.

Ele chegou de surpresa, ela ainda estava de biquíni, sentada numa cadeira do hotel, em frente ao mar. Aquele pôr-do-sol magnífico do final de uma tarde de verão no Caribe e ele lindo, com um terno branco, bem barbeado, mas mantendo o bigode, com rosas nas mãos, e um pedido de perdão desesperado e romântico nos lábios.

_Eu cheguei de mansinho pela areia, suspirei, pensei várias vezes se eu devia e finalmente fui pra tua frente. Teu olhar não negou o horror da minha presença logo de cara. Você gritou, quis bater em mim. Tu me jogou um copo de rum na cara! Eu tava todo arrumado. _

_Nisso eu já tinha preparado um discurso, mas me deu um branco tão grande quando eu te vi, que eu esqueci tudo e o que saiu da minha boca foi realmente do fundo do meu coração escuro._

_Você me deu um murro tão grande, igual ao do daquele maldito dia quando jurei que te amava segurando teus braços. Eu não tive coragem de te contrariar e aquela foi a primeira vez que me ajoelhei implorando perdão a alguém. Nessa hora você me olhou de um jeito tão lindo e tua respiração mudou de ritmo. Eu notei. _

_Você não esperava isso de mim né? Com certeza não._

_Sally, naquele dia você deixou que eu fosse ao teu quarto, pra gente conversar melhor longe daqueles malditos turistas curiosos. _

_Você já pensava em se render a mim? Se pensava, acredite, não foi você quem se rendeu! Fui eu que baixei a guarda, fui eu que implorei pra que você pelo menos me beijasse. Você nunca tinha me beijado. Nunca!_

_Eu fico tão orgulhoso e feliz porque foi você quem me agarrou. Jogou as flores em mim e me esmurrou outra vez, mas no mesmo instante você puxou meu rosto e me beijou com raiva misturada a ternura..._

_Aquele foi o meu primeiro dia de felicidade._

O dela também. Ela sentiu um arrepio quando se lembrou do toque da pele dele, do cheiro dele e quão natural e gostoso foi beijá-lo. Sua razão dizia que aquilo estava errado, que ele era um maldito estuprador, afinal se ele tentara com ela, era bem provável que ele tivesse tentado com outras – mas o coração dela dizia para ir em frente e como ela sempre se dera bem quando escutava aquele maldito músculo em seu peito...

_Fazer amor com você foi como perder a virgindade pela segunda vez! Eu sei que isso é ridículo e vindo de um homem como eu é mil vezes pior, mas como já tô com o pé na cova mesmo, tanto faz né? Pelo menos você não vai morrer sem saber do que eu senti naquela noite._

_Eu não sabia o que fazer logo no início, foi você quem comandou, eu achei muito sexy você tirar meu terno, desabotoar minha camisa... nessa hora, eu ainda queria esperar pra ter certeza que você tinha certeza do que estava fazendo. Lembra que fiz questão de saber se você estava bêbada?_

_Quando você disse que não estava e que me queria, eu surtei, fiquei maluco de tesão, eu já tava doido, mas depois você disse que me queria, que me queria Sally!!!_

_Ainda lembro de cada palavra tua: "Eu não estou bêbada, mas devo estar louca... por você! Oh Eddie, eu te quero tanto que dói, não brinque comigo! Faça amor co..." e eu não deixei tu terminar a frase, voei em cima de você e rasguei aquele biquíni vermelho! Não sei por que tu usava vermelho naquele dia, se você gostava tanto de amarelo e preto!_

Ela riu, ele se lembrava desse detalhe que ela nem dera importância.

_Fechando os olhos Sal, eu ainda te vejo nua, com as pernas ao redor da minha cintura, ainda vejo teu sorriso lindo, o jeito como você gemia no meu ouvido, o cheiro doce do teu suor, os teus cachos espalhados no travesseiro... deu até pra esquecer nosso passado né?! A sensação de estar dentro de você, de te dar prazer, de ter prazer com você, eu nem tenho palavras pra descrever!_

_Eu nunca tinha feito amor. _

_Eu fiz sexo com vagabundas que queriam me dar por pura curiosidade, desejo de se sentirem famosas, por fetiche ou só por sacanagem mesmo._

_Com você sempre foi amor, e eu não entendendo... você consegue me deixar aceso até hoje! _

_Na época dos Minutemen, no dia que eu tentei te... você sabe, eu me excitei! Você me sentiu atrás de você, eu tenho certeza! Você deve ter sentido um nojo tão grande de mim e isso era a última coisa que queria!_

_Eu devia estar louco, levar muita porrada mesmo pra deixar de ser safado e miserável!_

_Eu merecia morrer por isso! Eu repito isso toda hora né? Não posso evitar, isso destruiu qualquer esperança de felicidade nessa vida pra mim e eu não me conformo!_

Ela soluçou forte. As lembranças daquela noite estavam marcadas a ferro na alma dela. Se entregar ao homem que tentou violentá-la era vergonhoso e deprimente, mas ela o amava, não importava o que ele fizesse de errado. O amor é ridículo, idiota e não guarda rancor. É um perfeito simplório, um bobo alegre que se derrete por qualquer olhar que pense ser carinhoso.

Ela sentiu nojo dele uma única vez, e não foi naquela noite em 1940 como ela deveria e sim quando ele matou a vietnamita grávida de um filho dele. Ele não parava de lembrar a tentativa de estupro. Isso definitivamente era o maior muro entre eles, mesmo se amando, isso era tão grave, vergonhoso e forte que não conseguiam superar. Ele demorou pra entender o lado dela, mas pelo menos no fim da vida ele entendeu. Quando não adiantava mais.

_Depois aqueles dias no bangalô alugado, nossas tardes na varanda rindo por qualquer bobagem ou apenas nos beijando, nossas noites na areia, na cama. Tudo tava perfeito demais pra ser verdade, eu até tinha feito planos pra gente, bem longe dos Estados Unidos, longe da imprensa, longe dos que sabiam quem a gente era. Eu queria começar uma vida nova com você em algum país tropical onde eu pudesse viver de verdade, sem medos, sem as lembranças medonhas do meu passado. Mas isso só acontece em filme._

_Eu ia te roubar do teu marido bem ao estilo Zorro. Era meu sonho – olha que ridículo – subir num cavalo preto depois de quebrar a cara do Schexnayder, te puxar pra cima da sela, te colocar na minha frente e cavalgar por uma praia deserta e de água verdinha até parar numa clareira e fazer amor com você à luz da lua._

_Pode rir Sal, é ridículo, mas eu sonhei isso várias vezes._

Ela riu. Limpou as lágrimas, suspirou e continuou a ler.

_Me perdoa por ter insinuado que você era uma puta quando você não quis ir morar comigo, porque eu achava que você tava se vendendo ao teu marido e a fama que ele poderia te dar. Eu sou muito ignorante e agi mal, a gente não devia ter brigado naquele dia! Eu não devia ter falado aquelas barbaridades e você nem discutiu comigo. Que merda!_

_Você só me olhava, como se estivesse diante de um doente mental, e tava mesmo! Eu gritando asneiras e você balançando a cabeça e suspirando, quieta e triste. _

_Eu fiquei pirado com tua recusa ao meu pedido. Eu não entendia direito que mal havia em nós fugirmos juntos. Eu não entendia o porquê do teu medo de mim, medo de ficar comigo, da vida que esse maldito aqui poderia ter dar. Eu nunca tinha entendido o porquê de você ficar com tanto medo de mim, eu achava a violência uma coisa tão normal quanto respirar._

_Acho que eu precisei fazer aquilo com você pra respeitar uma mulher. Mas eu aprendi isso aqui, no final da vida, enquanto me lembro das coisas e raciocino tudo o que aconteceu comigo. Aquilo não foi por acaso, Deus pregou tantas peças na gente Sally, será que era pra servir de exemplo pra alguém ou era pra eu ter do que me arrepender amargamente pro resto da minha vida pelo que eu nem tinha feito ainda?_

Isso ela já tinha questionado muitas vezes, tinha o culpado e se culpado inúmeras vezes em suas noites de solidão desesperada. Ela nunca seria feliz na vida, nunca! Não poderia ter o Eddie, não poderia ter nada.

Depois que Laurie nasceu ela transferiu todos os sentimentos bons e frustrações para a menina sem nem se dar conta. Ela era seu pedacinho dele. Ela olhava para a menina, e via o mini Comediante fazendo traquinagens, sendo violenta e rindo do mesmo jeito que ele, mas quando estava com ela, no colo dela, a menina era um doce, fofa e sorridente, como ela própria era antes de 1940. Até então ela achava que não causava tanto impacto sexual num amigo, porque amigo para ela era igual a mulher.

Menos ele. Ele nunca foi amigo.

Depois do encontro violento com ele, ela aprendeu a grandiosidade do efeito que causava nos homens. Depois disso, ela percebeu que até o Hollis a olhava faminto, mesmo não gostando e criticando o jeito "meio prostituta" que ela tinha. O extremo cuidado e os paparicos do Coruja I logo começam a confundi-la.

_Durante toda a minha vida, eu nunca diferenciei meu tratamento entre homem e mulher a não ser na hora de transar. Eu sempre queria comandá-las, fazê-las fazer aquilo que eu queria, eu batia nelas, xingava elas. Eu nunca respeitei ninguém além de minha mãe, que era uma santa!_

_Depois dela, eu só enxergo você como mulher de verdade, você e nossa menina._

_Você foi forte o suficiente pra agüentar o sofrimento que te causei, anos depois você me amou como ninguém, e agüentou uma criança fruto do nosso caso, por nove meses._

_Sally, eu até me arrepio quando penso na Laurie. Ela é tão você!_

_Só muda o cabelo, que é igualzinho ao meu e você não imagina como fico satisfeito em ver um pouquinho de mim nela! Mas o rosto, o jeito de andar, de falar, o sorriso e a pintinha são todos seus! A pintinha é a mais linda do mundo! Só combina em vocês, perfeitas, lindonas!_

_E pensar que aquele mulherão lindo é minha filha, porra, eu sinto um orgulho do cara... ai desculpa os palavrões, mas não dá pra falar da imensa beleza dela sem exagerar nos palavrões!_

_Eu queria tanto ter participado da vida dela, de ter ensinado ela a falar, Sally, eu nunca fui chamado de papai!_

_Lembra daquele jantar em homenagem a tua aposentadoria?Quando eu te vi grávida?_

_Primeiro veio o deslumbramento. Depois eu fique matutando e quando a possibilidade daquela criaturinha que tu tinha na barriga ser minha surgiu na mente, eu senti tontura!_

_Na hora que você puxou minha mão pra tocar tua barriga, me deu tanto medo Sally, tanto medo de ser minha. E você sorria boba, não me disse uma palavra._

_Quando fui procurar você pra tirar essa historia a limpo, tu tava sentindo as dores e me tratou mal. Nossa Senhora do Céu. Aquele foi um dia arrepiante. Eu nunca tinha visto uma mulher com a dor do parto, nunca tinha imaginado que era tão assustador, mais assustador que a guerra._

_Sally, quando tu agarrou minha mão dentro do carro daquele homem que eu amedrontei com a arma pra nos levar ao hospital._

Nessa altura ela percebeu manchas e borrões na carta. Ele tinha chorado em cima dela? Ou teria sido ela? Não, não foi ela, as manchas pareciam velhas. Tinha sido ele!

Isso a chocou! Foi como um peso caindo em cima dela. Não agüentava mais chorar, só soluçava, e a cada soluço, seu peito doía.

_Eu vou parar por aqui! Eu tô derretendo como uma bichinha!_

_Quero que saiba que eu te amo desde sempre e que sempre vou te amar. Me perdoe por tudo que eu te fiz sofrer! Perdoe minha burrice, minha ignorância, minha violência, as merdas que te falei, os murros, o chute... tudo!_

_Eu te amo muito, nunca houve ninguém além de você no meu coração! Depois veio a Laurie e acho que vocês dividem bem o espacinho aqui dentro._

_Você nunca me fez mal nenhum, você só me fez bem e eu queria que o amor que sei que você teve ou tem por mim, pudesse ter salvado minha alma!_

_Eu queria voltar no tempo e corrigir tudo... mas não dá! Talvez numa outra vida, se é que existe essa história de outra vida, a gente se encontra de novo e talvez eu possa te dar toda a ternura e o carinho que não tive tempo, oportunidade ou coragem de dar a você e a nossa filha._

_Diga a Laurie que eu a amei desde o dia que eu soube que você tava grávida, mesmo que fosse filha do careca idiota, eu a amaria apenas pelo fato de ser sua Sally!_

_Peça perdão a ela pela ausência, pelo sofrimento, por tudo de ruim que ela acha que eu tenho culpa!_

_Vocês são as únicas mulheres da minha vida, as únicas pessoas que eu me importo realmente!_

_Sally e Laurie, eu sempre vou amar vocês, mesmo depois que queimarem meu corpo, ou mesmo depois de estar a 7 palmos no chão!_

_Que minha mãe me perdoe, que vocês me perdoem e que a Laurie um dia me ame e que Deus tenha piedade de mim!_

_Com todo amor que eu sei que posso sentir._

_Seu eterno Eddie Blake. _

_Até porque você sempre foi a única a me chamar carinhosamente de Eddie, mesmo quando tava brava ou chorando._

_P.S. Na caixa tenho muitas surpresas boas pra vocês, caso você ainda não tenha as visto._


End file.
